


Hero x Hunter (My Hero Acadamia and Hunter x Hunter AU Ideas

by JackTheSkeleton



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, My Hero characters with Nen, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSkeleton/pseuds/JackTheSkeleton
Summary: A collection of different BNHA and HxH AU ideas which I came up with.These are all cross posted on my "My Wondrous One-Shot Academia" Story-line.If anyone wants to discuss Nen and Quirks I'm game. This is just for a bit of fun and self-indulgence.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Nen. A way to harness one’s own life energy. When the Era of Quirks came, Nen was all but forget. Due to the mutations caused by Quirks, it interfered with their Aura nodes, making Nen impossible to use for Quirk user’s. the only exceptions were those with very minor mutations, and those who used Mental Quirks.

Izuku Midoriya was 10 when he was attacked by the Sludge Villain, and saved by All Might. However, the villain escaped and captured Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku’s friend. Izuku was the only one to rush in and help. A 10-year-old boy rushed in to save his friend, while the Heroes could only stand in shock. But Izuku couldn’t stop the villain, and just as Izuku was about to be struck down, he wished for a way to stop this villains Quirk, to save his friend. That’s when his Nen activated. He subconsciously created a power that could disrupt Quirks, which gave All Might the time to rescue the two boys.

After that, All Might saw the heroic potential within Izuku, told Izuku of Nen, and offered to train him as his successor, and to teach him about Nen. Over the course of the next 5 years Izuku would train his Nen and body, mastering all of the basic and advanced applications of Nen. 

While All Might was an Enhancer, Izuku was a Specialist. Izuku’s Hatsu was “Affinity Change” which allowed Izuku to alter all his Nen affinities. While he could use Specialization at 100%, he raised his other affinities to be all be resting at 80%. To grant him 100% in every category, with the drawback that it consumed far more Aura than usual, but the price was worth it for the power it granted.

With such high affinities, Izuku took the time to master each Nen type, and develop multiple Hatsu for each one. One of which was his Enhancement Hatsu, Super Amplifier. It let him enhance his body, but it also took the mechanics from Ko and Ryu. He could channel 70% into his strength and 30% for his other physical attributes, or use 100% for strength alone. 

Izuku was 12 when he received One for All, which was very unique. The mutations One for All caused were minor happed slowly over time, allowing one’s Aura nodes to adapt along with the mutations rather than hinder them. He would spend the next 3 years mastering One for All, and he could wield 65% of One for All successfully. And ready to continue his journey to be a hero, at UA.

And now Izuku stood at the gates to UA. He had done it, he had made it to the entrance Exam. His was so in awe, he failed to notice himself tripping over his own feet.

“Well, guess I’ll just die”

Before he could face plant the floor, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and his descent stopped. He turned around as a girl with brown hair and permanent plush on her cheeks lifted him pack into place. “sorry for using my Quirk on you, but it probably be bad luck to face on your face before you take the exam”

Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously “Oh it’s no problem, thanks for that. I should really look where I’m going”

“Your welcome. Well, good luck!” and with that she walked to the entrance of the exam hall.

“Good luck to you to!” he called after her, not sure if she heard him. but Izuku wasn’t sure of he was seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw active Aura around the girl’s body.

There were 4 types of robots within the practical exam. The One Pointer, Two Pointer, Three pointer, and the largest and most dangerous, the One-Hundred Pointer. The goal was to accumulate as many points as possible. The top 36 would be accepted into the Hero course. And right now, Izuku’s score was about 57. 

Izuku’s punch tore through the Three Pointer’s head, raising his score to 60. The force of the punch sent its body into two nearby One Pointers, giving Izuku 62 points in total. In all honesty, Izuku found this quite fun. His En allowed him to sense all of his fellow participates and Villain Robots, making acquiring points easy. His En was covering a 30-foot radius at the moment, but his maxuim limit was 3 times that. 

That’s when something caught his attention. Another Nen User, and by the looks of it a skilled one. Izuku smiled as he launched himself in the direction of this Nen User, quickly crushing a few more robots on the way.

Hitoshi had to admit, he was enjoying himself. As another Robot fell, his score rose to 51, which he was quite pleased with. Hitoshi’s Quirk, Brainwashing, was useless against robots, but his Nen on the other hand more than made up for it.

Hitoshi was a natural Emitter. His Hatsu, which he dubbed Pseudo Telekinesis. He Emitted portions of his aura that enveloped his target(s), and then use Manipulation to throw or move his targets, lock them in place, or in the case of the Robots, crush them instantly. And with Enhancement, he could protect his body, and played it of as simply using telekinesis to simulate super strength. 

As he disabled two more Three Pointers, giving him 57 points, he noticed a green haired kid standing atop one of the buildings. The kid was watching in fascination, seemingly in awe at Hitoshi’s powers. But then a Two Pointer sprung out at Hitoshi, only for a emerald rocket to fly down and crush it. The green haired kid stood in the crater he made on impact, smiling at Hitoshi.

“Um, hey?”

“Hi. Sorry to steal your kill, but I thought it better than you getting sneak attacked”

Hitoshi gave an unsure smile “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“I wasn’t a- “before he could finish, an earthquake shook the city. In the distance, the One-Hundred Pointer rose, destroying part of a building. Hitoshi then looed where the green haired kid was a second ago, realizing that he had gone to fight the giant Villain Bot. 

Ochaco struggled to move the rubble on top of her, cursing herself as she let her guard down, and now she was sure her ankle was broken. Ochaco had managed to obtain 66 villain points, and when she was the coast was clear she used Zetsu to try and recover quickly, but it proved to be a mistake as the One-Hundred Pointer broke off part of the building, and the debris had hit her before she could active her Hatsu. Now shrouded in Ken Ochaco hoped to free herself, but stopped a massive shadow loomed over her. The Giant Bot has reaching down to her, but just before it could grab her, someone caught the robot’s hand. Ochaco looked at her saviour, realising it was the same boy who she saved from falling over earlier.

Izuku turned to the girl from earlier “hey how bout I repay the favour?” with one punch, the One-Hundred Pointer’s arm was crippled as a powerful shockwave torn it apart. The Robot backed of trying to retreat. But Izuku wasn’t about to let that happen. He charged One for All Into his legs, launching him skyward at the Mechanical monstrosity. One for All flowed to his right arm, an he focused his Ko into his arm as well. He switched to full Enhancer Mode, and as he threw his punch he yelled:

“Big Bang……SMAAAASH!”

The shockwave was akin to a small nuke, tearing the upper body of the giant robot off of the rest of it, and send it flying to another testing area. Izuku landed, forming a large crater as he did. The other participants had watched the hole thing, and they were in complete shock. Ochaco in particular, as she was so shocked, she didn’t notice the boy who saved her until he was right In front of her.

“Hey are you alright?” he asked, acting as if done what he just did wasn’t the most amazing thing ever.

“Uh, oh yeah, my leg’s stuck. Could you please?”

“Oh sure, no problem”

He easily freed Ochaco, then picked up her up bridal style, walking past the still frozen examinees, to get the girl some medical treatment.

Within the monitoring room, all eyes were on the skeletal All Might, unable to believe he had created such a powerhouse. Aizawa simply shook his head. This was going to be a long year. And Nezu's mad laughter didn’t help.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”


	2. Hunter x Hero AU1 pt2

“Come on Ochaco! One more lap! You can do it!”

After the entrance exam, and after learning of Izuku’s mastery of Nen, Ochaco had asked Izuku to train her. He agreed, and she was over the moon…. for about five minutes. Izuku’s idea of training should be considered a form of torture. It was day five of her training, and she already regretted her life. As she finally finished her 30th lap, her body collapsed into the sand, exhausted. Izuku stood over her, smiling. “So, how you feeling after that?”

“Terrible”

“Good, means the training’s working” 

Izuku helped Ochaco up, as she rested on some garbage “I don’t know how you did this for five years Izuku. What’s you secret?”

“Willpower and Determination. I forced myself to keep going, even when I wanted to stop. I needed to train in order to master my Quirk and my Nen. Now, how bout we continue? We’re going to practise your Hatsu”

Ochaco’s Nen affinity made her an Emitter, but she was also skilled in Manipulation and Enhancement. Her Hatsu, Gravity Room, worked as she emitted her Nen as a Nen field similar to En. It channelled the energy of her Quirk through it, and with Manipulation, her Hatsu allowed her to control the gravity with the Gravity Room. While it is powerful at close range, a restriction of this ability is that if she moves 15 cm from where she activated her ability, or else it would be dispelled.

As Ochaco activated Gravity Room, the trash on the beach began to levitate off the ground. The trash then slammed into the ground, gravity crushing it. Then she deactivated it. And then reactivated it. The point of this was to quicken the time she could activate the ability. In the five days she had been training with Izuku, she could now activate her Hatsu twice as fast than before. It almost made the hellish training. Almost.

After two more days of training, the results of the Entrance Exam arrived, and Izuku was pleased that both he and Ochaco made into UA. Izuku made into 1st place, while Ochaco placed 5th.

Now they stood outside the giant red door of class 1-A. Izuku turned to Ochaco “So are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready”

“Well then, let’s go”

He opens the door, about to step inside-

“Take your feet off of that desk! It’s the first day and you’re already disrespecting this academy!”

“Your kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass or were your born with it?”

Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku’s former best friend, was arguing with a tall boy with blue hair and glasses, the same boy who chastised Izuku for muttering in the entrance exam. Izuku decided to get His former friends’ attention the best way he knew how. Yelling at him “Katsuki!”

The angry blonde Pomeranian looked over to the door, to see Izuku standing there. “Deku! The hell are you doing here!?”

“I got passed the entrance exam, just like you. Why? You seem surprised”

“Tch. How the hell did a quirkless loser like you get in to UA? They only accept the best of the best, like me”

“Katsuki, who do you think ranked 1st in the exam?”

Katsuki jumped up from his seat “WHAT!? No way you stole 1st place from me! You bastard!

“Ahem”

The two turned to see a giant yellow caterpillar with the face of a homeless man, staring at the both of them “If you two are done, I’d like to get on with class” 

The caterpillar introduced himself as Shota Aizawa, their homeroom teacher, then told them to get changed into their gym uniforms and meet him on the school pitch.

Mr Aizawa then began to explain to the class the activity they would be participating in “Now, usually you would have an orientation assembly to start off the school year, but I consider it a waste of time. As your homeroom teacher I will provide the necessary school info for you when the need arises. You see, UA teachers have more freedom in their teaching methods than other schools do. So instead of a boring orientation assembly, we will be having a physical test, in which you will be allowed to use your Quirks. There will be multiple tests, and depending on your score you will be awarded a certain amount of points. And just to be clear, the one with the lowest amount of points will be expelled. Without exception”

Izuku and Ochaco couldn’t believe it. Expelled? After how hard they worked to be here? Ochaco looked at Izuku “Do you think we can do it?”

“I’m fairly sure we aren’t at any risk of being last, but that doesn’t mean we can let our guard down. We still need to do our best”

“Yeah your right” She turned to him, fist lifted into the air “Plus ultra?”

“He smiled, fist bumping her “Plus Ultra”

All the while, a certain purple haired insomniac watched, intrigued to see what these two could do.

Since the events were seemingly based on physical prowess, Ochaco decided to use her Enhancement for these events. She was actually quite grateful for the hellish training Izuku had put her through. After all, the physical stronger a person was, the greater result with Enhancement Nen. And while she only had 80% efficiency with it, it was more than enough to use it effectively. Izuku on the other hand decided One for All was more than enough to get him though these events and using his Nen would be overkill.

The two dominated almost every test, earning quite a handsome amount of points. Their classmates were left in shock, especially Katsuki, who was in shock of seeing the emerald lightning surrounding Izuku’s body. 

Aizawa watched as his new students soared through the tests, noticing how Izuku wasn’t using his Nen. But seeing as his Quirk was quite suited for these kinds of tests, he let it go. But he still wanted to see what this kid could do. 

Soon the class came up to the final test, the ball throw. Many students were able to use their Quirks creatively, some not so much, and Ochaco simply ignoring physics. But soon it was Izuku's turn. He stepped up pulling as arm back-

“Mr Midoriya”

Izuku stopped, looking over to where his teacher stood.

“I’ve noticed you haven’t been going all out in these tests, but I expect the best from you. Give this throw your all Midoriya” It was then Izuku noticed his teacher’s eyes glowing with Gyo. It surprised Izuku that his teacher was a Nen user, but it was clear what his teacher wanted.

Again, Izuku pulled back his arm back, channelling 100% of One for All into his arm. He then switched to enhancement, focusing his aura onto his arm. And a full power, he through the ball. The resulting shockwave blasted everyone off of their feet. The ball soured into the sky faster than a rocket, barley visible as it flew.

Aizawa picked himself up, looking at Izuku’s score. It simply showed the infinity symbol. He simply starred at Izuku for a few seconds, before his famous shit-eating smile graced his lips. He had found his new problem child. This was going to be a fun three years.


	3. Hunter x Hero AU 2

One thing that Izumi Midoriya valued above all else, was family. She grew up in Meteor City, a place where the world got rid of all of what it considered trash. Her Quirk, that allowed her to take and give Quirks, as well as a threatening reputation she had built, made her a force to reckoned with. With her reputation, no one dared insult or threaten her family. Well, adopted family. 

All of her siblings were actually those who were rejected or abandoned by normal society, so Izumi and her mother Inko took them in. 

Katsuki Midoriya Bakugo was Izumi’s fowl mouthed first brother, with a Quirk that allowed him to sweat a substance similar to Nitro-glycerine, and dentate it, creating powerful explosions. And he had a personality to match. His parents died when Katsuki was young, as they worked as miners, searching for precious metals. They perished in a cave in, leaving their son alone. Until Inko and Izumi found him.

Shoto and Toya Midoriya were Izumi’s second brothers, though those two were biologically related. Their father was a high-ranking Hunter, and was raising his sons to be his successors, which included physical abuse as part as their ‘training’. Toya had taken Shoto after his little brother’s quirk manifested, and his ‘training’ began. Toya knew the one place that the Hunter Association couldn’t reach was Meteor City, so that’s where he went. Toya possessed a powerful fire Quirk, which allowed him create blue hot fire, while Shoto’s Quirk allowed him to create fire from his left side, while ice from his right.

Ochaco Midoriya, Izumi’s first sister, like Katsuki, lost her parents as a young child. They owned their own construction company. While on a job, the structure they were building became damaged by Hunters while trying to apprehend a wanted criminal. Ochaco’s parents, as well as all their workers perished. The remains of the construction site were dumped in Meteor City along with Ochaco, and she found herself on Izumi’s doorstep. Her Quirk allowed her to nullify the gravity of whatever object or person she touched.

Mina Midoriya was Izumi’s second sister, who had been abandoned in Meteor city by her parents due to her alien-like appearance, and her quirk which allowed her to create Acid. Her best friend and Izuku’s forth brother Eijiro Midoriya who possessed a Hardening Quirk, tried to stop Mina’s parents from abandoning her, but was left behind with her, until they were found by Izumi. 

Himiko Midoriya was Izumi’s third sister, and due to the side affects of her Quirk, which allowed her to turn into other people by consuming their blood, which made Himiko extremely bloodthirsty, her parents abandoned her like Mina’s parents did.

And Tenko Midoriya, Izumi’s fifth and youngest brother. He was only 6 years old, but his Quirk, which rapidly decayed whatever he touched with all five fingers, was extremely powerful. His father was very abusive to Tenko and his family. Tenko’s Quirk violently manifested, killing all of his family and destroying their house. The poor child spent a whole year homeless and alone, somehow finding his way to Meteor City.

Izumi’s mother Inko, was what was known as a Nen Master. Nen was a closely guarded secret of the Hunter Association, but there still existed many outside of the Association that knew about Nen. Including Inko. Throughout the years Inko taught each of her children the art of Nen, allowing them all to become Nen masters in their own right.

Izumi was a Specialist. Her first Hatsu, Affinity Change, was designed to let Izumi to alter her Nen affinities at will, which allowed her to master each affinity, and develop multiple Hatsu for each one. Her second Hatsu, Plunder, was infused to her Quirk, and once certain conditions were met, allowed Izumi to rob other Nen users of their own Hatsu.

Katsuki was a Transmuter. His Hatsu, Overheat, transmuted his aura with the probertites of heat, and shrouded his body with Nen in a similar manner to Ken, as well as utilizing his Enhancement affinity for a boost in physical power. It meant if anyone without sufficient heat resistance hit Katsuki, they’d walk away with 3rd degree burns. Katsuki also could focus this heat into his explosions, turning the flames of the explosions blue. Katsuki also had a Conjuration Hatsu, Howitzer Cannon, a large arm mounted garage shaped cannon, powered by Nitro-glycerine and Nen. He also had skill with Emission, and a decent skill with Manipulation. In addition to all that, since enhancement Nen could improve physical abilities, and Quirk are physical abilities, Katsuki could use his Nen to enhance his Quirk.

Shoto and Toya were both Enhancers. Shoto’s Hatsu Element Modifier, which involved, Enhancement, Emission and Transmutation. Shoto used Enhancement to grant a boost to his Quirk and Physical abilities, Emission to emit his aura into his ice and fire, and Transmutation to transmute the probertites of his aura. Due to his Nen being mixed in with his elements, Shoto could add additional properties of other elements to his own. For example, he could imbue his ice with the properties of steel, making it far more durable and damage restraint, while giving his fire the properties of water, allowing to flow and act like liquid fire. Shoto was also able to effectively use Manipulation to control his elemental abilities. Toya was more of a traditional Enhancer, utilizing raw physical power along with his Quirk. His Hatsu, a Counteractive type, called Crisis, meant the more damage he took, the higher his Nen output increased, raising his physical strength and the temperature of his flames. 

Ochaco was an Emitter, and created a Hatsu named Gravity Room. She emitted her aura as a spherical area similar to En, and via Manipulation and channelling the anti-gravity effects of her own Quirk, Ochaco is able to manipulate all gravity within her Room. The room didn’t even need to be spherical, as Ochaco could use manipulation to alter the shape of her Room at will. Ochaco possessed a another Hatsu called Anti-Gravity Shot, which was a powerful concussive blast of aura that also contained her quirks anti-gravity properties. Ochaco was also very skilled with Enhancement, mixing it in with her

Mina was a Manipulator. Mina created three very interesting Manipulation Hatsu. The first was called Hypno. To activate it, Mina had to first make physical contact with her victim, placing a small amount of aura within that victim. Then she had to force them to look into her eyes as she activated Gyo. She had to hold their gaze for ten seconds, and once it was over, Mina could either assume full control of the victim, or place what she called her ‘Hypnotic Triggers’, which was a way Mina could regain control of any of her previous victims, even if she wasn’t actively controlling them. Most of the time her victims didn’t even know they were under her control, as Mina simply made them forget. But Mina placed a restriction on Hypno, that prevented her from every using it on anyone she considered family. Her second Hatsu, Chameleon, involved manipulating her appearance. Mina could alter the colour of her skin, from pink to white, black, bronze, basically whatever she wanted. This included her eye colour, and even the colour of her clothing. She could extend this to other as well through Emission. This Hatsu meant that Mina could hide in plain sight, as having pink skin and horns kinda makes you stick. Her final Hatsu, Chemical Change, utilized Manipulation and Transmutation. Despite being Mina’s lowest natural Affinity, she made up for it through multiple conditions. It allowed her to change to Chemical makeup of her Acid, turning it into various other chemical substances. Muscle relaxants, Poisons, even Liquid Nitrogen. There were two conditions to fulfil in order to do this, Mina needed to learn the exact chemical composition of each substance she wanted to use, and needed to expose herself to each one at least once. She could control the contraction of each substance as easily as her acid, and was able to manipulate how it acted via her Manipulation.

Eijiro was a Conjurer. His main Hatsu, Riot Armour, allowed Eijiro to conjure a battle suit with various weapons. While the armour left some of his body exposed, it was easily made up with his Hardening. It was blood red armour, with a metal chest-plate, gauntlets, grieves and a helmet. The gauntlets possessed spikes metal plates over its knuckles, dual mounted machines on its forearms. Missile launchers were hidden with in the chest-piece. The grieves were outfitted tank treads, with rocket thrusters attached the back of the armour. However, in order to activate this Hatsu, Eijiro had to already be using his Hardening, and Eijiro had to sustain a certain amount of damage before he could conjure the Riot Armour. He created a second Hatsu, called armoury, which allowed him to Conjure weapons such as guns and knives/swords to his allies. A restriction is that he cannot use these weapons himself, but it meant he could supply his friends with weapons when they needed them.

Himiko was a Manipulator, but was also one of the 1% to develop a Specialist ability. It was called Blood Puppet, and it worked in conjunction with her Quirk, when she took the blood of an individual, she pushes some of her aura directly into their bloodstream. Not only could she take the appearance of that person, but she also had the ability to puppeteer those she was drunk the blood of. She could force them to use their Quirks, even force them to use their Nen if they have access to it. Like her Quirk, if she ran out of their blood, she would lose access to their form and control of them. But her Specialist ability allowed her take on a person’s Nen Abilities when she became them, and this forced that person into a state of Zetsu, and Himiko could even access a copy of their memories. Himiko could also manipulate her own blood, but it had to be on the outside of her body.

Finally, Tenko was a Specialist. Even though he was the youngest, he was still talented with Nen. He called it Game Master, which involved Specialisation, Manipulation and Conjuration. With this Hatsu, Tenko could utilize the game mechanics of various games that he has played and completed. For example, when using Chess Mode, Tenko could Conjure and Manipulate Nen Beasts that resemble chess pieces, with the Specialist ability that each Nen beast has its own Hatsu. Though, Tenko was still quite young, so he still needed time to develop his Hatsu more.

Right now, Izumi and her family were in Yorknew city, ready to rob the underground auction for all it was worth. They all had their parts to play, so it was time to get going.

“Well everyone, it’s time to play”

And with that, the Phantom Troupe moved in.


End file.
